theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 15, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat, a.k.a. KaibaCorp server #681920 6:02 Flower1470 i is first Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:39 Chrisgaff n- ook. 6:40 Flower1470 :P Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:52 Dragonian King hi guys i is third 6:54 Chrisgaff Hey Silly 6:55 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:04 Dragonian King wheres peep? 7:05 Chrisgaff Paying off the loans The loans that YOU CREATED 7:05 Dragonian King mwahahahahahahaa i mean um oh no 7:06 Flower1470 she's eating while watching TV 7:07 Chrisgaff The lightning is making the house shake a little bit. :P 7:08 Dragonian King ooo 7:10 Flower1470 my mouse stopped working i hope its just the battery 7:11 Dragonian King ooo is it wireless? 7:11 Flower1470 yes 7:11 Dragonian King check the thingy and pull it out and put it back in 7:11 Flower1470 you're going to have to be more specific it's been blinking red for a while it's gotta be the battery 7:12 Chrisgaff The thing that connects into the computer? 7:13 Flower1470 yeah it was the battery its green again yaaaaaaay Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat, a.k.a. KaibaCorp server #681920 Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:34 Flower1470 . yay Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:35 Dragonian King whoop whoop 7:35 Flower1470 Should I bring the Skype suggestion up or no 7:36 Dragonian King dont even think about it :D at least its stable now 7:36 Flower1470 for now It wasn't down as long as it usually is 7:39 Dragonian King yeah but this is the first time it's crashed in months 7:39 Flower1470 True SILLY 7:44 Dragonian King LILY 7:44 Chrisgaff Chris 7:45 Flower1470 "it was a super special awesome pretty tree" YOU DONT THINK THAT WAS YGOTAS REFERENCE, DO YOU 7:45 Dragonian King :O i didnt even notice that 7:45 Flower1470 IT CANT BE 7:45 Dragonian King IT MUST BE A YGOTAS REFERENCE 7:45 Flower1470 NO ITS GOTTA BE A COINCIDENCE 7:46 Dragonian King but... why? 7:46 Flower1470 grr now idk 7:59 Dragonian King lily have you started Arc V yet?!?!??!?!?!? 7:59 Flower1470 NO WE HAVE 30 EPISODES OF ZEXAL LEFT 8:00 Dragonian King aw 8:01 Flower1470 ASTRAL DIES IN THE NEXT DUEL SO WE'RE BOTH DREADING THAT 8:03 Dragonian King yay i mean aww wait, what? how does that even is that the Dark ZEXAL thing 8:04 Flower1470 No that was a while ago A bad guy loses and takes Astral with him by stabbing him in the chest 8:06 Dragonian King oh how does he come back to life 8:06 Flower1470 I..... dont know 8:07 Dragonian King does he make a deal with yami bakura in the shadow realm 8:11 Flower1470 this is dark Zexal, after Astral finds out about Yuma's lies about Rei: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:CorruptedAstral.jpg This is when he died for the second time: http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Astral_pierced_by_Dark_Mist.png 8:20 Dragonian King ...oooook super special awesome 8:29 Flower1470 get out 8:31 Dragonian King SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY 8:32 Flower1470 (no) darn there's something I wanted to show Peep 8:35 Dragonian King d-d-d-did did you just thumbs down SETO KAIBA? 8:35 Flower1470 I'll throw it in the chat log for her to look at tomorrow yup get used to it, buddy 8:36 Dragonian King * Dragonian King chokes * Dragonian King faints wow its really late 8:50 Chrisgaff >Late >Almost 9 Alrighty then. 8:52 Flower1470 lol 8:55 Dragonian King well its late for me -ish Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:25 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:26 Flower1470 wb 9:26 Dragonian King lily ooo ok so i exist again... 9:27 Chrisgaff Ty 9:59 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:00 Chrisgaff Bye silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:02 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs